


Two Households, Both Alike In Dignity

by WingingIt2410



Series: Slade and Dick fluff and smut [1]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hidden Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingingIt2410/pseuds/WingingIt2410
Summary: "Are you calling me your Juliet?" Dick teased, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder whilst batting his eyelashes."Well, you are making me want to drink poison right now." Slade replied dryly.





	Two Households, Both Alike In Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I love it, so here you go. Sorry, no smut in this one folks. But hey, it's hinted at, so at least that's something, right?
> 
> I've also made a new series so that I have a place to put all my new Sladick drabbles and one shots. Go check out my other work! (That one actually has smut in).

Lying in a fetal position on his couch huddled in blankets, Dick sighed deeply in frustration and kicked his legs. Or, well, tried to at least. He looked more like a caterpillar stuck in it's cocoon than a young man reeling from love lorn.

And oh, he was love lorn.

With Bruce breathing down his neck 24/7 after the last "incident", he hadn't so much caught a glance of Slade, let alone had a kiss, or a cuddle...or...

He groaned and buried his face deep into his cocoon in misery. Stupid Bruce and his stupid rules about sleeping with mercenaries. Stupid Dick for even considering to start anything with him in the first place.

But he couldn't help it. Even though Jason loved to push the bad-boy persona as far as he could, that was mostly because he hated Bruce and everything he stood for, and not because he wanted to have sex with dangerous men with questionable moral compasses. So in that respect, Dick was the real black sheep.

Bruce had bugged his suit like a creep, and was concerned when Oracle couldn't reach him over comms, and decided to tap into the couple dozen devices he'd planted only to find a very preoccupied and heavily aroused Dick getting kissed stupid on a rooftop. By Deathstroke, of all people. All deniability was completely ruined, and Bruce was furious.

He was drowning in Bruce's disappointment and betrayal. How dare he be attracted to Slade. Shame on him. Bad Dick, very bad.

So, yeah, Dick was bitter. 

He felt terrible about Bruce finding out that way. He'd have had a mature talk with him when he was sure that this... thing was actually going to stick. He didn't like flings, and although Slade wasn't exactly a model partner, he wanted something more than a one night stand.

Plus, he was really good in bed.

A knock on his window interrupted him mid grumble, and his head shot up to see Slade outside hanging from the ledge. He motioned to the latch keeping it locked, and Dick sprung up immediately to open it wide for him. As soon as he was in solid ground, he lunged at him.

He wrapped his arms around Slade's neck and hung on tight, legs winding around his hips to pull himself up to eye height where he slammed their lips together. Slade grabbed him by the ass and held him up, giving back just as much.

"Missedyoumissedyoumissedyoumissedyou" he mumbled, breaking the kiss you plant his head into his neck.

"I missed you too, pretty bird. Look at the state of you." 

Dick scowled, not that he could see it with his face mushed against him. "Don't be mean."

"I'm a villain. It's literally what I do."

"S'not. You're not a villain, Slade."

He snorted. "My name has 'death' in it, kid. Who do you think you're fooling?"

"Bruce. My grumpy, annoyed, and currently very angry at you dad. Maybe? If I look pathetic enough?"

"So, it's a Capulet Vs Montague scenario?"

"Are you calling me your Juliet?" Dick teased, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder whilst batting his eyelashes.

"Well, you are making me want to drink poison right now." Slade replied dryly.

Feigning insult, Dick gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his forehead, throwing his head back in mock surprise. "How dare thee!"

Slade raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't react. He pouted, repeating the action but sighing louder and saying the words with clearer intent. Slade gave in with an eyeroll. "Did I offend you, sir?"

Smiling in victory, Dick mimed intense sadness. "However will you make it up to me?" The implication was clear.

Slade grinned wolfishly and gripped his ass harder. "Oh, I think I'll find a way."


End file.
